remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Howie Scream
The Howie scream (also known as the Howie Long scream or Screams 3; Man, Gut-wrenching Scream And Fall Into Distance) is a frequently-used film and television stock sound effect for a scream. Believed to have originated in 1980 as a sound effect in the movie The Ninth Configuration, the sound effect is featured as Screams 3; Man, Gut-wrenching Scream And Fall Into Distance in a Hollywood Edge sound library called The Premiere Edition. Often compared to the Wilhelm scream, its prominence in a number of movies has given it a few nicknames such as Howie Long Scream, in reference to Howie Long's death scene in the movie Broken Arrow, and the TIE Fighter scream, for its similarity to the sound the passing fighters make in the 1977 film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The Howie scream has also been referred to by its onomatopoeia, Youraagh. It has also been used in video games such as Half-Life 2 as a faster version called the "Fast Zombie Yell", Starcraft as the response noise for the Terran Academy, and Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare as a sound effect for when the player completes a challenge. Appearances *''The Ninth Configuration'' (1980): Possibly the first use of the Howie scream. *''Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981): Used when Deputy Winslow got a hammer claw in the forehead. NOTE: The Latin American Spanish Dubbing debuted in October 29, 1981 at Bueno Aires, Argentina. *Beethoven's 2nd'' (1993): Ashley utters this when Beethoven yanks the support beam and he falls out of his house. *''Natural Born Killers'' (1994): Used in the background during the prison riot when Warden McClusky (Tommy Lee Jones) is watching, in horror, the chaos on the security monitors. *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1994–1997): In the theme song, you hear the scream echoing. *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' (1995): Used when Kyle Katarn (The player character) falls a (potentially) fatal distance. *''Firestorm (1995): Used when man is drinking beer. *Casebook of Sherlock Holmes: The Last Vampyre'' (1993): Used when man is set on fire in burning castle. *''Serial Mom (1994 film)'' (1994): Used when a man discovers another man dead in the bathroom. *''Broken Arrow'' (1996): Uttered by actor Howie Long, after whom the scream is named. *''Crash Bandicoot'' (1996): Used as death screams for various scientists. *''Starcraft'' (1998): When the Terran structure Terran Academy is selected, provided that the building sounds are turned on in the options menu. *''Walking with Dinosaurs'' (1999): Pitch and tempo lowered for use as Postosuchus roar. *''The Medallion'' (2003) *''Half-Life 2'' (2004): It is pitched 20% faster for the yell of the fast zombie. *''Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay'' (2008): It happens after KKK member urinates on Harolds and Kumars heads. *In the Pokémon episode "Ditto's Mysterious Mansion", Jessie gets mad and yells with the Howie Scream at Ditto. *''The Last Unicorn: King Haggard falls to his death. *The Rescuers Down Under (Percival C. McLeach falls off a waterfall to his death) *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light: (Anubis' Jackal's body disintegrates into nothing and is destroyed) *Mulan: Shan Yu shot off roof by fireworks and is blown up when he crashes into a munitions cache. *The Black Cauldron: Horned King gets sucked into the Black Cauldron by his boss Arawn. *Tarzan: Clayton falls to his death and gets choked to death by vines) *King Piccolo's Wish'' (King Piccolo kills Shenron with a Mouth Energy Wave after regaining his youth.) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (This effectively 'kills' Forte and he crashes to the ground, destroyed) *''The Return of Jafar'' (Jafar meets his end by violently imploding into a cloud of dust after Iago pushed his lamp in lava) *''WALL-E'' Used as the death screams for GO-4 and even AUTO. *''Up: Charles F. Muntz jumps off Carl's floating house, his leg was caught by a bunch of balloons and fell down to Earth and dies. *Image Problem (The clone of Yumi falls to her death after being pushed by Ben) *Contact (XANA-possessed-nurse accidentally electrocutes herself after Ben bites her hand) *Common Interest (Gwen shocks XANA-possessed-Peter Duncan) *Double Trouble (Max vaporizes a polymorphic clone of Jeremie) *Fight to the Finish (XANA is wiped out completely) *Ultimatum (Ben lures XANA-possessed The Principal to fall off a bridge) *Wrong Exposure (Max throws XANA-possessed-Mr. Delmas out of the factory) *The Little Engine That Could:'' The Cave's Voice does this before starting to drop icicles and collapsing in an avalanche as the train narrowly escapes. *''Defying Olympus'' (Phaeton is shot himself, and falls over the cliff) *''Flesh Crawls'' (The mutated Neo screams like this before the Scavenger was destroyed) *Judge Dredd PS1 videogame (during ending cutscene when Royston Bean falls out of the window) Category:Sound Effects